Island/Part four
An invitation in Georgetown I know a lot of people in this town, Jon. Word gets around. You should have told me you were coming. We could have had dinner.|Entering the suite as Jonathan closes the door behind him, Levanthal looks around. The television is on, and the WRC morning news is rehashing the previous evening’s debate between the presidential candidates, Senator Kennedy and Vice President Nixon. On the desk beside the television sits a jewelry box with beautifully inlaid ivory trim and an inscription on the top. Near that, two brown-and-white hamsters are nosily racing around inside a small wire cage. The cage bottom is covered with folded newspaper, wood shavings, and hamster droppings.}} God, but it’s good to see you, Jon! You can keep your furry friends. I’m just sorry to barge in on you like this. We really need to talk.}} Ah, well. Sometimes I don’t like using the telephone.}} Give me a chance, please. When you hear what I have to say, you’ll change your mind.|Studeman fills a glass from a pitcher of orange juice, hands it to Levanthal and then sits on the sofa.}} C’mon, Jon. I’m your friend, remember? Whatever it is you’re up to, I want to help.}} Apparently the letter went missing from your report. In its place was a photocopy. Nixon told me about it in his office a few months ago, when he asked me to be Bureau's new Psychiatric Director. He said you promised him the original, and he knows that you stole it. He says you’re damn lucky not to be up on charges. Your report was classified, Jonathan. And that letter is Nixon’s personal property.}} I hoped you'd say that, Jon. But what exactly do you expect Kennedy to do?}} A visit to Mt. Weather I’m not married. My parents are deceased. I've no brothers or sisters. Were these also job qualifications, Isaac?}} I just don’t see how a safe-house can have defenses, provisions and communications adequate to support national leadership and still be so secret that it would not be targeted in the war, or at least be vulnerable to invasion by lawless gangs immediately after the war. And government needs more than provisions. It needs resources, a lot of them. This doesn't track well, Isaac. It’s a flawed plan. Your shadow leaders might be safer in their own homes. But then, being safe anywhere doesn't mean you command sufficient resources to get a country moving again.}} You can go now, Major. I need some time alone with Mr. Studeman.|The officer leaves, closing the door behind him. Levanthal stands and goes to a steel safe in a corner at the back of the room. He dials a combination and pulls out a green notebook-style folder about ¼ inch thick. He hands it to Studeman at the conference table.}} I need you to understand, Jon. Several years ago I was consulting on the psychological implications and psychiatric requirements of long-term, sheltered survival in a nuclear environment. Of particular concern was how to screen, train and equip large numbers of military support personnel without risk of compromising details of a war survivability program. I had some good ideas. So the administration — yes, the vice president — invited me to participate in the design of the Operations Plan you are holding. If it were not for that, I, myself, would not know the contents of that folder. The Army does not know. Only a very few people have ever seen what you are about to read.}} Care to give me the gist of it before I spend an hour on this?}} Well, Jon, that would be one way of doing it.}} The hamster cage disturbed Yes, Jon!}} That bastard. Did he say something again?}} What is it?}} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-family:French Script MT; font-size:1.2em; font-weight:bold;" | The Mind of Man, a Mystery to Men, Opens Not But From Within. A trap is laid You tell him, Larry. It's your idea.}} You bet. We could go to jail for talking about it.}} I see what you mean.}} Rite of succession |- valign="top" | | |- valign="top" | colspan="2" style="padding-left:30px; padding-top:16px; padding-bottom:16px; font-style:italic;" | Near the end of the letter, the scene becomes the Sunday assembly in the church, the one requested in the final paragraph. The pews are completely filled. Staff members are posted at the side and rear doors, with baseball bats in their hands. On the stage, Jones Jim, waving a piece of paper, is about to address the congregation. |- valign="top" I have here, in my hand, a letter from a traitor!|A buzz of excitement arises from the pews. Jones is glaring, thrusting his arms left and right, and looking here and there among the crowd.}} Put him down!|Congregation members shove her aside as others lift the boy up and into the arms of Jim Jones. He flings the boy over his shoulder and carries him to a door behind the lectern. Staff member Catherine Wise is holding the door open for him, and she follows him out. The leader of Jones’ staff, Gene Stanley, runs to the lectern, holds a bat above his head, and cries out.}} When the cross of gold has fallen and the people rise again! Then the poor and disadvantaged shall be lifted up, and then! Every man will find his purpose in the happiness of men! The truth shall set us free!|In the courtyard behind the church, Kimiko is running toward the rectory building, where Catherine Wise and Jim Jones, carrying the boy, are disappearing inside. Behind her, Peter Hansen is following with the child, Maya, in his arms. Another female staff member is behind Peter. Inside the rectory, Kimiko runs to Jones' office. There, Jim Jones has the boy splayed across his desk and is striking him viciously.}} Stop it!}} Kimiko! Leave him!|Jones picks up the boy and throws him to the floor at Kimiko's feet.}} She does not understand that sex is for procreation, for socialist advancement, and not selfish private pleasure.}} Go. And take your sister with you. I am in no danger here.|Peter, still holding Maya, grabs Hideo by the arm and drags him through a side door.}} Lock the door. We are going to teach a bitch a lesson today!|Catherine closes and locks the outer door of the office. As she turns, Jones is standing in front of Kimiko. He suddenly grabs her buttoned blouse with both hands and rips it apart. He steps back from her as she stands there, shocked, and for a moment she seems not to comprehend what has just happened. She looks at the women. They do not move.}} Are you crazy!?}} I tried being kind to you. Kindness is not what you needed!|Jones tears and rips away her blouse, unhooks the straps of her brassiere and violently jerks it off and throws it to the floor. Kimiko screams as Jones lifts her skirt and pulls her panties to her knees}} No, no, no! Don’t hurt him!|As Peter holds Hideo’s arm, Jones swings the cleaver with terrible force. It strikes the countertop and the arm simultaneiously, slicing Hideo's wrist an inch deep, splitting bone. Blood gushes from the wound. Hideo collapses immediately. The women run in and scream in horror at the bloody scene. Jones and Peter Hansen freeze, now equally horrified. Kimiko, hysterical, runs to her son and falls on top of him. The woman with Catherine grabs a towel from the kitchen sink and presses it firmly over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.}} Get Dr. Seers.}} Yes, Father.}} Oh, thank you, sir.|Her voice is low and raspy. She leans forward and puts her hands on the policeman's shoulders. The front of the low-cut dress hangs loose between her outstretched arms, exposing her breasts. The policeman smiles down at her, and, after a moment of enjoying the view, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him, lifting her off the floor.}} Have you been drinking?}} I – I – I think so.|The scene fades out and in again, now to Hideo lying unconscious in a hospital bed, his right arm heavily bandaged. Intravenous tubes are in his left arm. Isaac Levanthal is sitting with one arm around Kimiko, on a love-seat against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. Kimiko is dressed modestly now. She is wearing no makeup. Her head is resting on Levanthal's shoulder.}} No. I don’t blame you, Isaac. Neither does Hideo. But what do we do? The police won’t do anything. They’ve no evidence but my word and Hideo’s, and they made me look like a whore!}} I’m sorry. I'm sorry, Dear. It’s because of Maya, of course. Forgive me!}} The Attorney General’s complaint I have met General Walker just twice, I believe. Most recent was in Little Rock, September, ‘57. Not a pleasant encounter. What is the general up to now?}} You could have him arrested for that.}} Assault and resisting or opposing Federal officers in the performance of their duty. Conspiracy to prevent a Federal officer from discharging his duties. Inciting or engaging in an insurrection against the United States. Conspiracy to overthrow or oppose by force the execution of the laws of the United States. Well, those are some mighty serious charges.}} I'll be more than happy to oblige.}} Confrontation in Springfield I’m sorry, but nobody is permitted to speak with the prisoner unless his lawyer is present. Sorry, Doctor. Just following orders.}} So, you still think I’m crazy.}} I know you are! I know all about what you were doing in Hawaii.}} I apologize, young man. You shouldn't have had to listen to that. I don't have anything to do with whether you stay here or not, Edwin. That’s between you and your own doctor, now. You've heard the news? No? Well, cheer up, then. The Grand Jury has refused to return an indictment. The judge says you get to pick the doctor that examines you. So, it looks like you'll walk. But just remember what I told you. Be careful whom you slander.|Levanthal goes to the door, opens it to leave, then turns in the doorway for a final word.}} Well!}} So much the better! What's your point, Nattie?}} Did they know each other?}} A chat with the Cap’n This sudden, clandestine decision to station strategic weapons for the first time outside of Soviet soil is a deliberately provocative and unjustified change in the status quo which cannot be accepted by this country, if our courage and our commitments are ever to be trusted again by either friend or foe. |As the speech continues softly in the background, Studeman opens the envelop and examines the contents. In the fold of a letter he finds a government issued badge with his photograph, but showing a false name, John Layton Smith. A California driver's licence and passport bear the same photograph and name. He puts the documents aside, takes a quick look at the letter, and then turns his attention back to the president on television.}} To halt this offensive buildup a strict quarantine on all offensive military equipment under shipment to Cuba is being initiated. All ships of any kind bound for Cuba from whatever nation or port will, if found to contain cargoes of offensive weapons, be turned back. |Angela turns to share a concerned glance with Studeman, and she sees the letter in his hands.}} Something to do with this?}} I'm sure it will be all right.|All look toward the television, and the scene fades to black. But Kennedy's voice can still be heard.}} It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile launched from Cuba against any nation in the Western Hemisphere as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States, requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union. |Fade in to Jonathan Studeman driving at night. The clock in his car shows the time to be 2:00 AM. As he nears a road sign, we can hear the words of a news broadcast on the car radio.}} They were very kind. They took a lot of things they say I don’t need. I get it all back when this is done, I‘m sure.}} Of course. Welcome aboard.}} Captain Carter, Mr. Smith has arrived.}} Where is he?|The officer, still in the doorway, turns and gestures for Studeman to approach.}} The captain is right here.}} Let’s go to my quarters, Mr. Smith.|The man referred to as "captain" is not in any uniform at all. He wears a simple light-tan turtleneck sweater over white slacks. He is a man just a bit younger and of about Studeman’s height, but of average build, neither stocky nor thin. He has a pleasant face, thick lips, and flashes a wide, toothy smile as he gestures for Studeman to go back the way he had come. The two men enter the captain's stateroom. The head of the bunk is hidden behind two silver lockers that encase a small, fold-down desktop and a combination safe. The captain sits on the edge of the bunk and points Studeman to the only chair.}} A bit queasy already I guess. Claustrophobic.}} That would seem to be the case.}} I could guess.}} Apocalypse Lord God Almighty!|Cut to Studeman and Levanthal walking side-by-side, a few steps behind the Marines, through a well-lit windowless hallway. The floor is tile and the walls and ceiling are drywall painted white. Doors are evenly spaced on either side, each marked with a number on a wall-mounted placard. A camera, a speaker and a television monitor are mounted high on the wall at the end of the hallway, where similar passages lead left and right.}} No. But I’ll show you!|The two walk a long, upward-sloping hallway to a door marked "Exit." Levanthal opens the door for Studeman, who walks through and into a dark space with a dirt floor and rock walls. In the middle is a steel-stepped spiral staircase leading up to a platform below a concrete ceiling. Studeman watches as Levanthal climbs the steps. On the platform, Levanthal puts a foot on a steel ladder, reaches up and spins the wheel of a submarine hatch. With a metallic clap, the hatch opens and sunlight shines down on Studeman.}} No!}} Nuclear missiles, fired from the island of Cuba, have hit U.S. forces in southern Florida. The second phase invasion task force was — was — was destroyed. Thirty thousand men. Tanks. Ships. Aircraft. Gone. President Kennedy has left the White House en route to Mount Weather. He has authorized nuclear retaliation on Soviet forces in Eastern Europe. It is not known if Kennedy has reached Mount Weather. The Secretary of Defense and Vice President Johnson are — }}